Fight with the alicorns/Ending
This is how Fight with the alicorns and Ending goes in A Cold Goodbye. heroes meet up with Traveler's tea Wrench: Fury got the tea. Lloyd: Good. Janja: Are you sure this'll work? Lloyd: Of course, Janja. Cole: Great. We have our return ticket. I wonder why our masters were so adamant about going alone. Sure, the Never-Realm sounds creepy, but how bad could it be? Wrench: I feel kind of bad. Kai: Why? Wrench: We can't go. Jay: Our masters are going to be pretty upset if they wake up and find us gone. Lloyd: But they are upset. They're not thinking rationally. nods his head Fury: Yeah. They'll understand. hears something sees something Singe: Uh, guys? alicorns are angered Jay: recoils Gah! Kai: Masters! is confused Lloyd: How'd you get down here? Y-You were just upstairs. sees the tea Princess Celestia: Give us the Traveler's Tea, Mac. Mac Grimborn: It's for your own good! Twilight Sparkle: That is for us to judge. Give us the Traveler's Tea. Wrench: You'll have to go through us! Princess Luna: GIVE US THE TEA! Fury: Bad temper, Masters. alicorns send out a shock wave of magic. They charge up Lloyd: You're holding the Forbidden Scrolls, masters. Why don't you put them down? Princess Cadance: You disobey us?! Lloyd: I'm sorry, but...yes. Janja: Defeat us! alicorns run at the Ninja and hit the ground with the staffs, causing Cole and Kai to fall back. Twilight tries hitting Lloyd, but the latter blocks the staff with his sword. Cadance knocks Lloyd's sword out of his hand. She tries to hit Lloyd again but misses. Lloyd throws the tea at Kai and he catches it. Celestia tries hitting him as well but misses. Luna knocks it out of his hand, and Kai kicks up into the air. Everyone runs after it. Luna spins towards the tea, but Nya jumps in front of her, catching it Princess Luna: Give it to me, Nya. Nya: No, Master Luna! away as Luna comes at her again Princess Luna: The tea is not the answer! Jasiri: It is to us! chucks the tea across. Jay slides in, catching it Lloyd: Masters, please! leaps at Jay, slamming her staff. Jay dodges Twilight's strikes Jay: Yeah, come on. Let's not fight about this. the tea at Cole Cole: Yeah... try to understand. jumps on them holds them Fury: Keep holding them, Wrench! sees the scroll begs the alicorns Lloyd: It's the scroll, Master Celestia! Don't you see what it— alicorns release a pulse that knocks Wrench away Princess Celestia: We will not risk anyone else's life! Now do as I command, and give us the Traveler's Tea! ties them up Princess Luna: The tea will not-- gags them Jay: Did we just tie up our own masters? Fury: Oh, save it, Zap Trap. Cole: Well, at least we know we're back in shape. Last time was just embarrassing. Wrench: We gotta hurry up. spills the Tea portal opens walk through it alicorns see this portal disappears unties them Princess Luna: NOOO!!!! Princess Celestia: That's what we were trying to warn you. Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago won't work in the Never-Realm. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Fight scenes